Janji Kecil
by mii's latte
Summary: Di mata Willem, Bella tidak pernah gagal; NethBel


**Janji Kecil  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya  
Written by Mii-Chan**

* * *

Hujan membasahi salah satu kota di negara Brazil. Menjadikannya sebuah kenangan pahit yang tak dapat terlupakan. Titik-titik air hujan seakan menciptakan kekecewaan yang tersirat diantaranya. Membuatnya tak dapat berkutik atas semua takdir yang telah ditentukan. Kenangan pahit yang tercipta di kota Samba. Kenangan pahit yang tak ingin kembali di ulangi dan dipermainkan oleh waktu. Sedih, kecewa, putus asa, semuanya hanya dapat di definisakan oleh titik-titik air hujan yang berbicara di sunyi yang sepi. Ia telah kalah atas segalanya. Putus asa.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Bel?" Seorang pria dengan hair style melawan gravitasi itu membuka mulut dan memulai topik terlebih dahulu. Sang lawan bicara hanya dapat merapatkan mulutnya sambil tertunduk lesu.

Menghela nafas sejenak, pria itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada gadis di hadapannya, "Kau yang menyuruhku bertemu denganmu di kafe ini 'kan? Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kesini? Besok Van Gaal menungguku di base camp. Ini juga sudah larut, kau harus kembali ke hotelmu, Bel." ─pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Diam sejenak, "Broer..." Gadis yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya mencoba membuka mulutnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, "Kau sudah tahu semunya 'kan...," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah?" Pria yang diketahui kakak dari sang gadis hanya dapat bertanya-tanya kebingungan dalam hatinya, "Maksudmu apa, Bella?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Tim-ku kalah di pertandingan kemarin malam... aku gagal di perempat final, broer... besok aku akan meninggalkan negara ini... maaf, aku hanya dapat melangkah sampai sini... aku tak dapat menyemangati tim-ku.. dan aku juga tak akan dapat menonton pertandingan selanjutnya; tim-mu melawan tim Argentina itu,broer..." Gadis itu—Bella—menghela nafasnya setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada sang kakak. Tak di duga olehnya, sang kakak tersenyum kepadanya. "

Kenapa kamu menyesal, Bel? Apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Sang kakak—Willem—kembali bertanya kepada adiknya sembari tersenyum tulus. Sesungguhnya ia tersenyum sangat tulus kepada sang adik. "

Eh? Kenapa broer berbicara seperti itu? Aku 'kan gagal dalam pertandingan kemarin malam.. aku juga gagal menyemangati tim-ku sendiri, aku juga akan meninggalkan Brazil besok pagi. Aku sudah kalah, broer." Bella menjawab pertanyaan kakakknya dan menekankan kalimat akhir. Dia sudah kalah.

"Aku rasa kau salah. Kau salah, Bel," Willem kembali berucap yang membuat Bella tercengang, "Hah?" Bella tidak mnerti apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya. "Kau adalah seorang pemenang. Kau pemenangnya, Bel. Kamu pantas menjadi juara. Ah, mungkin aku harus merangkai kata-kata lagi. Ehm... kamu tahu Bel? Kakakmu ini tidak pernah menjadi juara piala dunia. Kakakmu ini bahkan di juluki sebagai 'Juara tanpa mahkota'. Kami tidak peduli menang atau kalah yang kami dapatkan di sebuah pertandingan. Yang kami pedulikan dalam suatu pertandingan adalah kami telah berjuang sebisa mungkin. Itulah motto kami, Bel. Mungkin juga alasan mengapa kami tidak pernah menang. Di setiap pertandingan kami belajar dan menghipotesakan sesuatu. Semuanya pelajaran. Kekalahan adalah pelajaran. Sekarang, kau menganggap dirimu kalah 'kan? Kekalahanmu adalah sebuah pelajaran yang harus kau perdalami, Bel. Aku yakin itu." Willem masih tersenyum kepada adiknya. Memberikannya sebuah nasihat yang sangat berarti bagi adik kecilnya.

Sejenak Bella tercengang. Tak biasa kakaknya berbicara seperti itu. " Broer... terima kasih atas segalanya; semuanya yang kau berikan kepadaku serta apa yang kau ajarkan kepadaku. Nasihatmu juga akan ku ingat. Aku bersyukur broer.. aku telah melangkah sampai sejauh ini bersamamu. Ah, andai saja aku menang waktu itu.. di semi final nanti aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu, ya hahaha..." senyum serta tawanya kembali ditampakkan di wajahnya bersama sang kakak tercinta.

"Ah, hal yang ingin kutunggu-tunggu. Tapi tidak tercapai, sih..," -mereka kembali tertawa di antara rinai hujan yang menjadikan melodi tersendiri bagi mereka berdua. Sudah lama tak bersantai bersama adiknya, ya...

Diam beberapa saat. Mereka tak saling tatap. Hanya menatap ke arah jendela; disana hujan masih turun. Tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi. Mereka hanya besantai sambil menikmati sisa waktu terakhir di negeri pemilik tari Samba ini. Ah, ia akan kangen broer-nya yang masih harus berjuang di negeri ini.

"Jadi, kau masih tidak mau tinggal?" Tanya Willem kepada sang adik.

"Maksudmu apa, broer? " Tanya balik Bella yang masih belum paham.

"Gak mau nonton tim kakakmu yang hebat ini?"

"..."

Diam sejenak, "Nanti aku ditinggal pesawat ke Belgie sama yang lain...," Bella hanya menciutkan mulutnya. Dilema antara nonton bola sama pulang ke negerinya. Kalo dia masih disini, bakalan di tinggalin sama rombonganya yang udah pulang kampung duluan. Tapi kalo gak nonton pertandingan tim kakaknya bakalan nyesel abis! Gimana ya? "

Gak mau?" Tawaran Willem sungguh menggiurkan bagi Bella. Dilema nih Bella. "

Nonton bareng sama yang lain aja, broer."—menolak.

Bella menolaknya. Sungguh sayang.

"Yaudah kalo gak mau. Aku harus kembali ke hotel. Ini sudah larut. Kau harus pulang, Bella. Aku pulang duluan, ya. Arah kita berbeda. Sampai jumpa." Willem beranjak dari tempatnya untuk kembali ke hotelnya. Ah ya, dia tidak lupa memberikan sebuah tiket.

'Apa ini? Tiket di bangku cadangan? Eh, APA?!' Bella sangat kaget kemudian menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang sudah diambang pintu, " broer, i-ini?!"

"Mau gak? Aku udah minta ijin van Gaal kemarin. Kau boleh nonton di bangku cadangan bersamaku," ucap Willem yang masih menunggu di ambang pintu.

"E-eh? S-serius? T-tapi kamar hotelku?" Tanya Bella ragu.

"Sudah ku siapkan untumu. Kau satu hotel denganku. Dekat base camp." "Aku...aku ikuut, broer!" Gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah kakaknya dengan senang. Ia bahka tak prnah percaya dapat menonton pertandingan dari bangku cadangan kakaknya. Ia bersyukur karena telah mempunyai kakak seperti Willem.

Kini saatnya ia yang menyemangati kakaknya. Karena kakaknya telah berhasil menyemangati dirinya. "Aku tunggu kemenanganmu ya untuk dapat memiliki piala bulat itu!"—tersenyum manis layaknya seekor kucing.

"Ya, aku akan berjuang." -pria ini kembali tersenyum tipis. Karena tak berarti jika semuanya hanya terhenti disini. Kamu dan aku akan saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Aku sayang broer ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
